The Man That You Fear
by Armyangel93
Summary: With the recent death of her husband, Naomi Hart has been a mess. She avoids talking about him, in hopes of keeping her daughter happy. But Naomi has been having some weird dreams. There is a man in the dreams. Someone making her biggest fears real...
1. Chapter 1

**THE MAN THAT YOU FEAR**

_Pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear  
Pray your life was just a dream  
The cut that never heals  
Pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
_

Naomi clutched her daughter's hands in her own and put her daughter's head into her chest, sobbing. Her face was stained red from strife and her blonde hair wet with tears. Her daughter's condition wasn't much different. The five-year-old couldn't make much of the situation, but she knew... she knew her father was gone. There had been a terrible car accident on his way to work that morning.

Naomi blamed herself. She hadn't taken him to work that morning because she wanted to sleep in. He could've been saved... or at least, she could've died with him. But she quickly realized the selfishness in this -- what would her daughter do without her? Naomi looked down at Sarah. Her face was buried in Naomi's chest and her shoulders heaved up and down. The news of her father's death obviously and unsurprisingly took a huge toll on her.

They were sitting in the hospital. The doctor had just taken Naomi's hand in his own and gently announced that Ben didn't make it. Sarah overheard and asked her mommy what this meant. When Naomi started crying and said that Daddy was in a better place, Sarah started crying.

"Where's Daddy? I want Daddy!" Sarah was confused and stricken, not fully understanding what this meant. Wasn't Daddy coming home with them?

"Daddy's... Daddy's in Heaven, sweety." Naomi sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Immediately, Sarah's heart broke. She broke down, wailed in the middle of the hospital, and Naomi rocked her back and forth, crying as well.

"It's alright, sweety, it's alright... shh, it's alright..." She kept repeating the soft words in hopes of soothing the girl. But this girl was shaken beyond kind, reassuring words. Her Daddy had a bond with her that no one could break... and now it was gone. She didn't understand why God took Daddy away from her. Once they arrived home, she poured these ponderings to her mother.

"I... I," Naomi faltered. "... I don't know why He took Daddy. But I know... I know he had a good reason. He wouldn't do this to hurt us, honey."

Sarah still didn't comprehend why God did what he did. But her mother reassured her that He had a reason and that they would find that out in Heaven. Naomi told her that they'd meet each other again one day and live happily ever after as a family again. Sarah clung to these hopes.

_Pray unto the splinters, pray unto your fear  
Pray your life was just a dream  
The cut that never heals  
Pray now baby, pray your life was just a dream  
The world in my hands, there's no one left to hear you scream  
There's no one left for you_

The first few months were rough; sorrow was bountiful. Naomi tried to keep talk of Ben to a minimum. She avoided the subject. But only in hopes of protecting Sarah; she hated seeing her cry. Things seemed to be going a lot better...

Until... _the dreams came._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Alright this is the start to my story. I haven't written in a while so yes, it will most likely suck. Sorry. But this is something to entertain me, and I hope it can entertain you too. Please, no flames. Also, I don't know when the chapters will come to me; I may space them out... that's just the kind of person I am. Be patient because I'm lazy. I apologize for being an inconvenience. [ =

**Credits:** I most definitely do not own the movie or any lyrics in this piece. The lyrics in this prologue are from "The Man That You Fear" by Marilyn Manson.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said above, I own _nothing_. I wish I did, but I don't so bleh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter One: Strange Man

Naomi grinned at her daughter. Sarah was drawing a picture of a puppy dog for a project at school and smiling, happy that she drew something so beautiful. It was nice to see her happy. It'd been about three months since the accident. Naomi kissed her on the forehead and ruffled her blonde hair as she went to the kitchen. On her way out, Sarah complained about getting her hair ruffled.

While getting some milk out of the fridge for cereal, Naomi noticed the calendar. Father's Day would be here soon. A tear came down her face but she wiped it away quickly. _Snap out of it! Stay strong for Sarah._ She told herself. Eventually, she decided that she'd just keep Sarah home on Father's Day. It'd be better. She would't have to face the ignorant children; they knew nothing of the accident. Naomi imagined what the day would be like. The kids would ask why her father wasn't there and Sarah would bust out crying, not knowing why he wasn't there.

Naomi was afraid that the accident would cause a strain between her daughter and her relationship with God. Although Sarah didn't understand why God took Daddy away, she did understand that God loved her and that she would see Daddy later on if she was good.

Naomi fixed herself a bowl of cereal and downed it pretty quickly. One, she was starving. And two, she didn't want Sarah to be alone too long. Naomi walked over to the pantry and got a chocolate chip granola bar out for Sarah.

When she got into the living room, Sarah looked up at the bar and squealed. "Mommy, I want it!"

Naomi grinned. "Say please."

"Pwease!" Sarah asked, nicely, and hopped up, walking over to her mother. Naomi chuckled and handed it to her.

"Well, I guess I can't say no when you have such good manners. Well, go get dressed, I'm taking you to day care soon."

Sarah frowned at her Mommy and puckered her lips. "_Why_? I dun' wan' go to day care!"

"Baby, Mommy has work, though. I can't take you with me. And hey, day care's fun. I would love to go to day care if I were you. They have all kinds of food and toys and other kids to play with."

"Mommy, why not take me to work wit' you?"

"Baby, I can't. My boss won't let me. I _have_ to take you to day care, sweety. Now, go get dressed."

Sarah frowned and rubbed her eyes, whining. But, she obeyed, walking to her room to put on a red dress. Once she came back out, Naomi scooped her up and took her to the bathroom where she tied Sarah's long, straight blonde hair into a tidy, red bow. By the time they were done primping, Sarah was happy again.

The day went by fast. People were in and out of the hospital and she was tuckered by the end of the day. On her way home, she picked up Sarah, who had a good day. She was very bubbly and talkative about a drawing she made. "It's da best drawing I ever made!"

"Oh really? Tell me about it."

"Well, it's dis guy who I saw'd in my dream at naptime."

"Really? That's cool. Wanna show me?"

"I shows you when's we get home."

She didn't want to get in her bag, yet, apparently. When they did get home, Naomi rested in a chair, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Sarah stumbled over to her, carrying a paper.

"Mommy, I gots it!" She handed the paper to Naomi.

Naomi was shocked at what she saw. It was a man with a red and green sweater -- a Christmas sweater... his face looked horrible... and on his hands were claws... Naomi looked worried. Sarah was concerned.

"What, Mommy? Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, darling, I love it!" She didn't know how to explain this to someone so young.

That night, Sarah wasn't the only one that dreamed of the strange man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this out there, and sorry it's short, but I wanted to hurry up and put it up so I don't lose interest. I went on a trip for the past few days to Kansas, that's why I haven't been on. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Credits:** I most definitely do not own the movie or any lyrics in this piece. The lyrics in this prologue are from "The Man That You Fear" by Marilyn Manson.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said above, I own _nothing_. I wish I did, but I don't so bleh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
